Same Old, Same Old
by eatatjoes4
Summary: Just a little something to tide Liason fans over.


Same Old, Same Old

Rating: G

Author's note: This is just a little something to tide me over until TPTB get their act together and give us some more Liason. It really doesn't stray from canon. All characters belong to ABC and I'm definitely not making any money off this.

Another fight with Sonny over Anthony Zacchara. Another night of wondering why he was still taking orders from a man who was not thinking clearly. Another reason why his son was safely being raised by someone else.

Jason Morgan was tired, lonely, and frustrated. His life was so far from what he wanted it to be that he didn't see any chance of happiness. He had responsibilities to Sonny, to Carly, and to Elizabeth. He had to keep them all safe, which was only getting harder.

Zacchara had shown no sign of weakness. In fact, the rival mobster seemed much like everyone thought Jason was: cold, detached, and unemotional. There were rumors that Zacchara had a fierce temper but he was too controlled to show it in front of his enemies.

Jason wanted to take down Zacchara but he wanted to do it with as little danger as possible. Sonny simply wanted the man destroyed now. Sonny's fears for his family's safety were pushing him to his limit. He was making mistakes and sooner or later that cost would be someone's life.

But not Jake's. Elizabeth would keep him safe and far from the escalating mob violence. Jason trusted her and she would not let him down. It was the only thing that kept him going on nights like this.

Jason glanced around the deserted street. Sonny had sent him here after hearing Trevor Lansing mention the address. The houses were all middle class, with flowers and toys and two car garages. This small suburb seemed an unlikely place for criminal activities. After three hours, Max came to take over. Jason gladly pointed out the house and left.

Jason knew he should report in to Sonny. He should go home and sleep because the next day might bring more 'business' to handle. He rubbed his hand over his eyes before making the one turn he should not make. His mind knew this was a bad idea but he couldn't resist.

It was just supposed to be a drive by Elizabeth's new home to make sure everything was okay. It was quickly becoming a habit and Jason realized that, if he were ever followed, Elizabeth and her sons would be in danger. For the last eight nights, all the lights had been out and the house secure.

Tonight was different. The living room light was lit up. It was well past midnight. Jason stopped by the curb debating his next move. Before he knew it, he was knocking at the door.

Elizabeth did not seem surprised when she opened the door. "I was wondering if you were ever going to stop."

Jason quirked his eyebrow. "You knew I was driving by?"

She smiled. "Yes, I noticed you three days ago. Cam had a nightmare and I was rocking him back to sleep."

Jason nodded. "And tonight?"

Elizabeth motioned him inside. "I hoped you would consider the lights an invitation."

Jason sat on the couch. "This is a bad idea."

"Yet here we are." Elizabeth sat beside him. They were not touching but not too far apart.

Jason leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sonny was thinking with his heart and not his head and look where that had gotten them. Leticia was dead and more people would follow if Jason couldn't end it soon. However, being here with Elizabeth felt right.

He looked at her. She was staring into the fire with a slight smile on her face. She was even more beautiful that when they met eight years ago. He lifted a hand and paused.

Elizabeth knew what they both wanted. She had spent the last three nights listing all the reasons it couldn't work. It could never be casual, not after admitting their love. It would put her family directly in the line of fire. Inviting him into her home was the biggest risk she had taken in her entire life.

She had made her decision on one fact alone: she trusted him. He could and would protect them.

She reached and took his raised hand, never meeting his eyes. They sat for almost an hour without speaking, merely enjoying each other's nearness. Elizabeth eventually leaned her head on Jason's shoulder.

When Jake began crying, Jason jumped up with a start. Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm. "He's always ready for a bottle around this time." She rose and headed for the stairs, then paused. "Would you like ..?"

Jason bounded up the steps before she finished her question.

Thirty minutes later, with their son fed, changed, and tucked in his crib, the pair made their way back downstairs. Jason walked to the door slowly, hating the thought of leaving but knowing it was for the best.

Elizabeth wanted to ask him to stay. Watching him hold Jake only reinforced just how much being apart was costing all of them. As his hand touched the doorknob, she found her voice.

"Stay."

Jason lowered his head. "I want to, more than you know."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Then stay."

He covered her hands with one of his. "And when work follows me home?"

She shrugged. "It may or it may not. You'll take care of us."

Jason gently pushed her arms away and turned to face her. "It will. You've already seen that. Remember Sorel? Zacchara's worse. He'd kill the boys without thinking twice."

A cold wave washed over Elizabeth. He was right. What was more, even if Jason and Sonny managed to beat Zacchara, there would always be someone else gunning for them. She couldn't put her desire for a life with Jason above her sons' safety.

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth reached out to touch Jason's cheek. "I love you."

Jason smiled. "I love you, too." He bent his head and met her lips. When he pulled back, the tears were streaming down her cheeks. He brushed them away before turning from her. If he stayed even one more minute, he wouldn't leave and they both knew it.

Neither spoke as he left. Nothing had changed but they had managed to grab a few moments together as a family. It would have to be enough.


End file.
